Mr Grayson
by Pachowable
Summary: He owned the circus and she was the ringmaster, and for some reason he still couldn't remember her last name.


**A/N: Part of an AU me and a friend have been playing with where Artemis is forced to fake her death and Dick offers her a life at Haly's Circus as the ringmaster. Please review.**

Mr. Grayson

"So I see you're visiting the circus again, Mr. Grayson."

"You do realize that I own the circus, Ms. Crock."

"I think we've been over this a million times, Mr. Grayson. My name is Ms. Williams now. I would prefer if you were to call me by that name."

"You know I have problems remembering things," Dick murmured and leaned down to put his arms around Artemis.

Artemis only turned her head slightly to adjust to the new weight on her shoulders. She looked back into the mirror that was in front of her and met his eyes. He smirked and placed a kiss on her jaw. "The circus suits you well, Ms. Crock."

She hummed before answering him, "You just like the ringmaster uniform."

He chuckled slightly, "I also like your hair. It's blonde again."

"If I remember correctly, Mr. Grayson, you were also quite partial to the red," she tried not to laugh as he picked up the powder off of her vanity and started trying to apply it to her cheeks.

"And the brunette, and the mahogany was quite nice, although the black always beats those two out, but the blonde is always the best," Dick admitted and did a huge plop on her nose.

She coughed as she inhaled the cloud, "Mr. Grayson, that makeup is supposed to go on my face."

"Ah, my apologies, Ms. Crock. Let me help you with the lipstick." Artemis watched in the mirror as he set down the powder and picked up her lipstick. He twisted it open revealing the bright red. "Mm, I approve of the color choice, Ms. Crock," he murmured and rubbed a bit onto his finger before he started to apply it to her lips. Slowly dragging his finger across her bottom lip, he met her eyes in the mirror. The look mischievous as it always was.

He took his finger away from her lip to apply some more of the red. "Mr. Grayson, that is not how you are supposed to apply lipstick."

He hummed and placed finger back on her lip to color in the top one, "Think of it as finger painting, Ms. Crock." She bit the inside of her cheek to make sure she would laugh at him—she didn't need her face covered in the lipstick. He finished and wiped his finger off on his pants. She rolled her eyes and picked up the canister. She enjoyed the sour look on his face as she fixed it. "I could have done that."

She popped her lips and got off of her vanity and turned to face Dick, "I have a show to perform in right now, Mr. Grayson. I can't be back stage the entire time with the owner using me as a life-sized Barbie doll."

"I guess you have a valid point."

"As always."

She went to grab her coat off the chair, but he stopped her, "Here," he offered. She turned around and let him slip it on. He turned her around and propped her up on the vanity counter. He then popped her collar. "Too much?" he asked.

"Too much," she confirmed with a nod of the head.

He hummed and buttoned up her jacket, "You really enjoy this outfit too much, Mr. Grayson."

"You seemed to enjoy one of my outfits as well, Ms. Crock."

She smirked and placed her arms around his neck and he kept his hands on her stomach tracing the buttons, "Don't bring the fingerstripes into this, and I thought I told you that my name is Ms. Williams now?"

"Huh, I must have forgot."

"You have a superb memory, Mr. Grayson."

"You know, we could make it easier for me," he suggested and tugged her a bit closer.

She curled her foot around the back of his knee, "Oh and how is that, Mr. Grayson?"

He pulled his hands away from her waist and dug into his pocket to pull out a ring. Artemis felt her mouth form into a perfect _'o'. _"I mean, I should be able to remember your last name if it's just mine plastered onto yours, right?"

"Is this seriously how you're asking me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Aren't you going to get down on one knee or something?"

"Nah, too much work and I'd rather be able to be eye-to-eye to you right now," he pressed his forehead against hers and forced her to look up at him. "So you going to make it easy on me or what?"

"Please tell me the only reason you're doing this is because of the whole name thing."

He laughed, "Of course, I mean it's not like I love you or anything."

"Loser."

"You know you have to go on stage now."

"You're a major loser."

"So is that a yes or a no? Because I have this ring in my hand and I'd much rather have it on your finger."

She rolled her eyes, "Just put it on."

He placed it on her finger and looked back at her, "You know I love you," he murmured and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I love you, too, Mr. Grayson."


End file.
